


request

by secretroom



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretroom/pseuds/secretroom
Summary: Hello everyone!I have a request for a fanfic as I never wrote one myself but just love reading well written character-driven stories about our favorite raven-haired servant.I have always wondered about some of Thomas' behavioral patterns:- His acceptance of physical violence against himself but his seemingly abhorrence to hurt someone else physically- How did his friendship with O’Brien start?- Why he loves and protects children- His longing for Carson’s approval battling with his sometimes obvious mistrust in Carson’s kindness- Why he never even seemed to be able to trust Mrs Hughes or AnnaThe core idea is that Thomas was abused by a footman in his first year at Downton Abbey and said footman comes back to Downton Abbey exposing long kept secrets.If someone feels inspired to write something along those lines, I’d be thrilled to read it!Sorry for any mistakes as I am a non-native speaker.





	request

Having experienced nothing but ignorance and violence from his father who deemed him possessed by a demon because he survived a fever that killed his mother and being too smart – e.g. he taught himself to read – Thomas only knew kindness and love from books. At Downton he believes to finally have found a save haven and good people caring about his welfare but after being raped by the first footman his believe shatters. Carson discards Thomas accusations as a way to discredit a superior and punishes him, already considering Thomas a troubled soul only able to cause mischief. Afterwards Carson orders Thomas to be under the footman’s supervision and them sharing a room. No one questions Carson’s actions and accepts Thomas change in behaviour as proof of his bad character, only Mrs. O’Brien guesses what really transpires and helps Thomas to get rid of the footman – of course for the price of his help.


End file.
